


Morning Breath

by ElDiablito_SF



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/pseuds/ElDiablito_SF
Summary: Prompt: breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths.





	Morning Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vowelinthug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vowelinthug/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Gemma!  
> I'm posting this here so that you can ALWAYS find it when you NEED it XD  
> Sorry this is so short but I'm old and my endurance isn't what it used to be (you'll see soon enough) <3

Flint woke up because an anvil weight was pressing down on his bladder in a way that was less than soothing. He let out a grunt as fingers carded through loose strands of his hair and the weight distributed itself more evenly, now pressing the contents of his late dinner up into his esophagus.

“Happy birthday, beautiful,” Silver’s voice cooed in his ear bringing a smile to his face as he wrapped his arms around the body that now held him prisoner.

“Mrr,” he replied before Silver’s lips were over his, tongue gently plying its way between his lips. He opened his mouth, obediently letting Silver deepen the kiss as he inhaled the lingering taste of… mint? “You brushed your teeth?”

“Only the best for my beautiful man’s birthday,” Silver whispered into his mouth, as he continued to nip and lick his upper lip.

“Mmm… no fair… morning breath…” he attempted and got a more forceful bite for his efforts.

“Shut up,” Silver purred, “you’re perfect.”

“Like a finely aged wine?”

“Like a barrel aged scotch,” Silver replied into his mouth before dragging his tongue along Flint’s teeth. “Smoky and smooth.”

“Oh, so like an ashtray?” Flint was getting into the spirit of things as he sucked Silver’s lower lip into his mouth, savoring its plumpness like a ripe strawberry. Silver pressed his hips more firmly against him, punching a long moan from his throat. “Mercy..,” Flint begged. “If you don’t move, I’m going to wet the bed.”

“For fuck’s sakes,” Silver tittered into his neck, “you really know how to kill the mood.”

“I’m old and incontinent,” Flint replied, one hand finding a firm grip on Silver’s pert, naked ass, and relishing the perfect fit of it in his palm. “That’s what you get for marrying a relic.”

“I married a time-tested masterpiece,” Silver breathed against his lips.

“You keep telling yourself that,” Flint said, attempting to wiggle out from under Silver’s body, “while I take a piss.”

Silver snorted and reluctantly rolled off to the side while Flint hastened to rise. Silver gave his behind an appreciative slap as he reclined against the pillows. “But you better hurry back. I’m not having your birthday sex with myself!” he hollered at Flint’s retreating form.

“Oh, I’ll be back,” Flint responded from the bathroom. “But just so you know, you’re doing all the work. It’s inhumane to make me work on my birthday.”

A soft groan echoed from the bedroom. “God,” Silver sighed, “I married a fucking drama queen.”

Flint grinned and magnanimously washed his hands.


End file.
